Hunter of The Ocean
by SonOfLupa
Summary: Sally Jackson stumbles across John Winchester as she is escaping from Zeus's wrath with her son Perseus. After he helps her, Sally decides to hide from Olympus with John and his two sons, Sam and Dean. Rating my go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter of The Ocean

She stumbled through the woods, desperate to escape the beast hunting her and the small bundle she carried nestled in her arms, swathed in blankets to keep it warm. The beast had been hunting them for days, but she never stopped running, the safety of the small child she carried overriding any sense of fear or fatigue she may have felt. Protecting the child was of utmost importance to her, for he was a special child. Born of mortal and god, he was destined for great things. But, he was also doomed to a life full of turmoil and strife, along with heartache and betrayal. But to temper these, his life would be filled with friendship and love, as with adventure and heroism. This child was indeed destined for great things

John Winchester sighed and rubbed his face as he sat down after another long hunt, and had just started to drink his beer when he heard a pounding on the door of the room he and his two sons, Sam and Dean were staying in at some crappy motel. He immediately grabbed his nearby handgun and cautiously approached the door, and looked through the peephole. What he saw confused him. A scared looking woman, carrying a small child in her arms. He readied his gun and slowly opened the door.

"Can i help you?" He questioned her.

With a look of relief she nodded hurriedly and panted as she took a few deep breaths.

"May i please come in? I've been running for the past few days non-stop to protect my child. Please, I HAVE to keep him safe!"

John frowns but nods and slowly steps back, relaxing a bit when neither her nor the baby trip the demons trap he has on the ceiling just inside the door.

"Can i get you anything to drink?" He asked her.

she nods as she sits down, cradling and cooing to the baby.

"Just some water please."  
>John nods and gets her a glass of holy water, and watches as she drinks it without hesitation, not reacting to the silver inlay of the cup, other then to admire and comment on its beauty<p>

"Thank you." She tells him.

He nods and sits across from her

"My names John."  
>She smiles and nods<p>

"Well, thank you John. I'm Sally. and this," she nods to the bundle in her arms "Is my son, Perseus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the first chapter i have so far of an idea that's been bugging me lately. Tell me what you think! Id love feedback :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter of the Ocean

Chapter 2

Sam sighed as he stepped into the motel he and his family were staying in after school. He hated moving around so much. He never got to make any friends. Dean didn't seem to like it either. He always got into trouble before they left, or didn't even go. Their youngest brother on the other hand, Percy, took to each new school like a fish to water. He always made friends on the first day, and always got into a fight too. usually protecting his new friends from bullies or the "popular" kids. Sam really hated middle school. being away from Dean, all the drama, the schoolwork, everything. The only reason he kept going and didn't ditch like Dean, was because he didn't want to leave Percy by himself. Hell, Percy was the only reason Sam never tried to run away anytime he and their dad fought or disagreed. Sam sighed again as he walked over to a bed and tossed his backpack onto it, the first one back besides Sally, their surrogate mother. He and Dean were weary of her at first, but after John explained that he thought a supernatural beast was chasing them, and that the demons trap, Holy water, and silver hadn't affected them, they both warmed up to her. If not as a motherly figure, (at first) then at least as a family friend or aunt. He smiled and gave her a hug as she set a plate of sandwiches on the little motel table as an after school snack for him, Dean, and Percy. Sam sat down and started munching on a sandwich as the door opened and Percy walked in, followed by a laughing Dean. Sam raised and eyebrow. "Whats so funny?" He inquired

Percy smirked as he sat across from Sam and grabbed a sandwich. "Oh nothing. Just gave Dean an idea for a prank to play on some kid that's been bothering him." Percy chuckles a bit just thinking about it.

Sam looks at Dean. "What kid? And whats the prank?"

Dean smirks as he sits between them with some water from the fridge. "That Underwood kid. He's been following Percy and i around every were. So Percy suggested slipping a laxative into his enchilada, which he ALWAYS brings for lunch."

Sam snorts and laughs. "That sounds like a good one. Tell me how it goes wont you?"

Percy and Dean both nod as they finish off the sandwiches and pull their homework out, Sam following suite.

John returns later that night and smiles at the sight of them all sitting watching TV, and gratefully accepts a plate of food from Sally, then sits next to the boys and starts to eat as Sally sits next to him and just smiles fondly at the sight. John notices and smiles. "whats got you so happy Sally?"

She looks at him and smiles wider, slipping her hand into his. "Oh, nothing. I'm just so relieved, and seeing the three of them so happy together makes me happier then anything. After Percy's father...died... I was worried we would be on the run forever. But the night you took us in was the luckiest night for us."

John smiles and squeezes her hand. "And im so glad i did. You and Percy are exactly what the boys and I needed to help us through the loss of their mother."

Sally smiles back and leans over and softly kisses his cheek, then looks at the clock and stands up. "Alright you three. Time for bed. You all still have school tomorrow."

Percy, Sam, and Dean all sigh and get ready for bed, then climb into their shared bed, Percy between Sam and Dean. Sally washes their dishes as John just sits back and relaxes after tidying up around the room a bit. Later, he and Sally go to sleep as well, Every one content and happy as a family, like they have been the past twelve years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second chapter. Let me know what you guys think!<strong>


End file.
